Miatas Don't Matter
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: The "My Miata" line really annoyed me so I wrote this. SQ angst, ends kinda fluffy. Set after the battle in 3x16. AU SQ oneshot.


_The "My Miata" line really annoyed me so I wrote this. SQ angst, ends kinda fluffy. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy :) _

Regina lies crumpled over the car her sister laughing over her before she poofs away in green smoke. Emma stands staring at the motionless brunette. She feels rage and terror rise in her at the thought of what Zelena has done to the love of her life. _Magic is emotion _she thinks. She sees Zelena raise the dagger knowing what will happen next. She uses her magic on instinct channelling it all towards Zelena. The witch gasps in shock before screaming as Emma's magic destroys her.

The town cheer and Emma sighs in relief until she looks over at Regina.

The brunette doesn't move.

"My Miata" Emma scowls as she hears the dwarf express is concern for the car.

She stood up in front of the town willing to fight a witch for all of them and all this guy cares about is his car. Emma can feel her fists curl up until her mother touches her arm.

"Emma. Ignore him. Just go to her" Snow says. She heard the line too and scowls at the offending man. After what they've just witnessed his concern is for his car? it's disgusting.

She, Emma and Charming run over to Regina and realise that the damage is far worse up close.

"Regina" Emma asks in a broken voice, the worry and fear creeping in as the other woman does not respond. She kneels down in front of the fallen queen, "Come on Regina. Don't leave me please" she begs a tear rolling down her face. She feels Regina's heart beating in her chest. She hopes that's a good sign.

There's blood oozing down the woman's face and her leg lies bent at an unnerving 's bruising all over her face and arm. Emma winces seeing all the damage. She never should have let this fight happen.

She can hear the murmurs of the crowd behind them as they realise that Regina has not bounced back up. Even the dwarf who's initial concern was for his car seems to have hushed. As the threat of the battle disappears all they see is a woman who tried to save them and may well have paid the price for it.

No-one cares about the Miata any more.

Emma runs her fingers through Regina's hair hoping beyond hope that the other woman can feel the reassuring motion. The sound of sirens rings nearby and she prays they aren't too late. She can't lose Regina, not so soon.

As the ambulance pulls up and they carefully load Regina onto a stretcher taking great caution not to jostle or worsen her injuries.

"Wait" Emma says as they move to take her away.

The paramedics look at her curiously as she steps forward. Emma reaches inside of her chest before pulling out Regina's heart. She plunges it back into Regina's chest. She places a sweet kiss on the unbloodied patch of her forehead, "I'm giving this back to you. She's gone and you need it You need it because you need to fight and love is your strength. Please just come back to me."

She's about to climb in the ambulance when she sees the dwarf running over to inspect his car. Emma sees red jumping out of the ambulance before throwing the guy to the floor.

"Emma!" Snow shouts as Charming pulls her off of him.

"Emma" he says, "it won't help."

"I know" she says, "I know. I just couldn't care less about his damn Miata."

"I know" Charming replies, "Neither do I. You need to go be with Regina. She needs you."

"She needs all of us" Emma says. "Give me a minute."

She turns to the crowd, "All of you listen up. This car means nothing. It can be replaced just like that," she clicks her fingers. "Regina is a human being. Okay. A human being. I know there's a lot of bad blood between you and her but she's still a human being and she deserves more respect and concern than a goddamn car does. She came here to protect you, to fight for you and all you care about is a car. You disgust me. She's a person. A person I love. A person who was willing to sacrifice herself for all of you multiple times. A person who put herself second and put us first. She walked into this fight knowing she barely stood a chance but she didn't run. She came here because she knew if she didn't we would pay the price and she couldn't let that happen. She has a son and a family and people who care about her. She's a human being and a damn strong one. I want you all to think about that. Think about the fact that she is a person. Think of what she was willing to do for you and how much she's been through. Think of the sight of her on that car. If you still think a Miata is more important than none of you are the type of people I thought you were. Good people don't care more about cars than people."

She finishes before kicking the offending vehicle and storming off to the ambulance. Her parents each place a comforting hand on her shoulder as they climb into the ambulance and make the journey to the hospital.

* * *

Emma sits by Regina's bedside holding her hand tightly and watching the rise and fall of her chest.

"I will protect you Regina. I promise" Emma vows kissing Regina's bruised hand.

After hours in surgery the brunette emerged with a right leg broken in five places, a broken cheekbone, several cracked ribs and a severe concussion. Now they have to hope she wakes up and that there was no further damage.

"I love you" Emma says, "I love you so much" she cries. "You can't leave me okay? I'm going to sit right here until you wake up, and then after that as well."

She sits for an hour and then finally Regina's eyes flicker open. Emma smiles through a sob as she meets a caramel gaze. "Hey" Emma says feeling fresh tears roll down her already red cheeks.

"Hey" Regina croaks out wincing at the pain running through her cheek. Emma stands up placing a soft kiss on her lips before gently cupping her good cheek, "Don't talk too much. You need your rest."

"Zelena?" Regina asks.

"Gone. I destroyed her with my magic. I don't know how. I just saw you over the car and my magic just reacted."

"'Cause you love me" Regina replies with a small pained smile though Emma can see the adoration twinkling in her eyes. "Yeah" she replies, "Because I love you."

"Love you too" Regina says. Now Zelena's gone they can actually be together and make moments with each other. They can be a family with Henry. They can actually have the life they dreamed about. That's all that matters to her right now. She survived and she can be with her family.

"You scared me so much" Emma says still leaning over her and clinging to Regina's good hand.

"Sorry" Regina says. "You gave me my heart back."

"You needed it. How does it feel?"

"Good" she answers with a smile, "I made it. We did it Emma. We beat her."

Emma smiles sadly, "Yeah." Her eyes travel over Regina's battered frame from where she landed on that goddamn car. _She's alive. That's what matters. _

"I'll get better" Regina promises seeing the fear and worry in sea-blue eyes.

"And I'll be right here" Emma promises in return.

"Did I ruin the car?" Regina asks. She heard the dwarf. She heard his concern for his vehicle. She won't deny that it hurt. She could have died for them and all he cared about was his car. Of all the things in the world to be worried about at that time.

Emma shrugs, "I don't care. His Miata doesn't matter. You matter Regina."

Regina smiles, "Thank you Emma. Love you" she mumbles feeling her eyes grow heavy once more.

"Love you too" Emma says as she watches her love fall asleep. No, a Miata doesn't matter. Not even a little bit. What matters is the woman lying in the bed falling asleep with a soft snore. No matter what happens she'll be right here protecting what matters most to her. Her love. Her family.

_Thanks for reading :)_


End file.
